Gwent Update: Feb 20, 2017
New update for GWENT: The Witcher Card Game now available on PC and Xbox One! With this update, our main focus is to improve balance, solve some of the major issues that were affecting gameplay, and improve how Nilfgaardian Empire works – especially strategies focusing on revealing cards. A lot of Nilfgaard gold cards have also received strength improvements (details below). Another big change is for the Clan Tuirseach Axeman card – its ability now only works with units damaged on the opponent's side. General/Neutral *Commander's Horn now adds +4 to a row. *Triss Merigold can now target both sides of the board. *Merigold's Hailstorm, Skellige Storm and White Frost now let you choose one weather effect. Monsters *Ancient Foglet strength changed from 6 to 5. *Avallac'h strength changed from 6 to 8. *Crones strength changed to 7,8,7. (Crone: Whispess, Crone: Weavess, Crone: Brewess) *Succubus: **strength change from 10 to 8. **will now place 'Agile' units on the opposite row upon moving them. *Vran Warrior will not consume a unit right after being played. Skellige *King Bran now discards up to 3 cards and adds +1 base value. *Svanrige now draws cards first and then discards them. *Draig Bon-Dhu: **strength changed to 4. **no longer Relentless. **ability changed to: add 3 base strength to 2 non-Gold units in your graveyard. *Clan Tordarroch Armorsmith strength changed from 6 to 5. *Clan Tuirseach Axeman gets +1 strength for every damaged unit on the opponents side of the board. *War Longship strength changed from 4 to 5. *Ermion will now draw 2 cards and discard 2 cards. Northern Realms *Kaedweni Siege Support can now only be placed on the siege row. *Reinforcement will now be able to target all Bronze cards, even if there are no copies left in the deck. Scoia'tael *Added a 1 turn timer to Dennis Cranmer - will now reset all other non-Gold units on the row at the end of the round. Nilfgaard *Impera Brigade: **is now boosted only by spying units on opponents side of the board. **now gets +3 strength instead of +2 of every spying units *Treason now adds +8 to a opposing spying non-Gold unit. *Mangonel strength changed to from 4 to 6. *Spotters: **now receive +1 for each revealed card wherever they are. **strength changed from 5 to 4. *Nauzicaa Brigade now deals 5 damage. *Sweers strength changed from 7 to 8. *Vanhemar strength changed from 7 to 8. *Cynthia's The Guardian strength changed from 8 to 6. *Menno Coehoorn strength changed from 9 to 10. *Xarthisius strength changed from 9 to 11. *Morvran Voorhis will not shuffle the deck after using his ability. *Tibor Eggebracht now gains base value strength and reverts to 7 once removed from battlefield. Game fixes / changes *Fixed an issue witch Reinforced Trebuchet ability countdown continuing in the graveyard after if it's removed from the board. *Fixed an issue with Regis not transforming into Higher Vampire. *Fixed a rare issue with using Treason on a damaged Cantarella: the card will be moved to the graveyard correctly while having at most 6 strength. *Fixed an issue with Roach and Foglet not coming back on the board when previously locked. *Fixed an issue with Pavetta destroying herself after using Alzur's Double Cross. *Fixed an issue with Clan Tuirseach Axeman receiving a massive amount of points after Dimeritium Bomb was used. *Clan Tuirseach Axeman: **ability will not be triggered by set and consume effects. **ability will only be triggered by opponent's units. *Fixed an issue with Skellige faction ability not working on Morkvarg. *Fixed an issue with Ele'yas receiving points for Commando Neophyte's, which where moved with Drowners or Geralt: Aard's ability. *Revealed ambush cards will be affected by Weather now. *Morkvarg should no longer receive random strength values after being affected by weather and resurrected. *Harpies will no longer spawn eggs when pushed by Geralt: Aard. *Fixed an issue whereby Ceallach would be activated 3 times upon using Jan Calveit's ability. *Fixed an issue whereby Dimeritium Bomb would reset units' to their base strength disregarding Weather Effects. Game polishes *John Calveit's tooltip fixed to mention non-Gold Units. *Added a 1 turn timer to Lubberkin's ability. *Fixed Skjall's tooltip to: lose 2 strength instead of 3. *Numerous tooltip fixes. Category:Updates